


julie

by jaimemae



Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Just angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), i apologize in advanced, luke and julie are crushing, luke is straight, post season one, reggie is in love with luke, reggie’s heather is julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: Reggie’s tears mixed with the ink from his black pen as he scribbled words onto his notebook page. Short phrases like ‘julie is better’ or ‘he’ll never love you’ flooded the lined paper as Reggie struggled to quietly sob. Reggie was alone.akaReggie writes ‘Heather’ as a love song about Luke.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	julie

_ 🎶 i still remember the third of december, me in your sweater 🎶 _

_ 🎶 you said it looked better on me than it did you 🎶 _

_ 🎶 only if you knew how much i liked you 🎶 _

“ Hey, Reggie.”

Reggie slammed his notebook closed. He looked up to see Luke standing by the door. He had a giddy smile splashed across his face.

“ I’m not gonna steal your country song. Reggie,” he teased, walking over to his guitar, “You can loosen up a little.”

“ Yeah,” the bassist chuckled, looking down at the beginning of a love song, “My country song.”

_ 🎶 but i watch your eyes as she sings live 🎶 _

_ 🎶 what a sight for sore eyes 🎶 _

_ 🎶 brighter than the blue sky 🎶 _

_ 🎶 she's got you mesmerized while i die 🎶 _

“ I feel somеthing around me now,” Luke sang as Reggie watched, “So unclear, lifting me out.”

Reggie contemplated running over to sing with him. He longed for the feeling of Luke’s face inches from his own. He wanted the thrill of being close enough to the boy to kiss him, but never being brave enough to make a move.

“I found the ground,” Reggie’s legs were moving, “I'm marching on!”

And suddenly, Reggie and Luke were inches apart.

“Life is a risk, but we will take it. Close my eyes and jump.”

The two boys sang together into the microphone. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for them to share a mic, and Reggie was glad. He stared deep into Luke’s eyes as he sang. He wanted to be infinitely closer.

“Together, I think that we can make it,” Luke softly patted Reggie’s chest, almost mimicking the fast beating of his heart.

“C'mon let's run!”

_ 🎶 why would you ever kiss me? 🎶 _

_ 🎶 i'm not even half as pretty 🎶 _

_ 🎶 you gave her your sweater, it's just polyester 🎶 _

_ 🎶 but you like her beauty 🎶 _

_ 🎶 wish I were julie 🎶 _

“ Hey, Jules?” Luke asked, putting down his guitar, “I wanted to give you something.”

“ Okay,” Julie smiled, putting her mic in her back pocket, “What’s up?”

Luke giggled slightly, poofing up to the loft and digging through his bag. Reggie was pretending not to listen.

“ I’ve had this sweater for a while,” Luke said.

Reggie’s head whipped up to Luke.  _ Sweater? _ Reggie couldn’t help but hope that the sweater that he was talking about wasn’t  _ the _ sweater.

Reggie’s prayers went unanswered as Luke hopped back down with  _ the _ sweater. He held it out to Julie. Reggie’s heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“ I want you to have it.”

_ 🎶 watch as she stands tryin’ to grab on your hand 🎶 _

_ 🎶 try to grab on her shoulder, now i'm getting colder 🎶 _

_ 🎶 but how could i hate her, she's such an angel 🎶 _

_ 🎶 but then again, kinda wish she were dead 🎶 _

“ I wish I could feel you,” Julie said, slowly waving her hand through Luke’s.

Luke sighed, trying to rest his own hand on Julie’s shoulder, but failing. “Well, this is what happens when you befriend three ghosts.”

Julie laughed, her mouth curving into a heart and her eyes scrunching into small crescent moons. Reggie had to admit that the girl was beautiful. She was perfect as well. Kind, loyal, honest, and, of course, beautiful. Reggie couldn’t blame Luke for falling in love with Julie instead of him.

Reggie shivered. He wasn’t cold -- ghosts can’t get cold -- but he felt cold. He wanted Luke to hold him the way that he wished he could hold Julie.

_ 🎶 as she sings live 🎶 _

_ 🎶 what a sight for sore eyes 🎶 _

_ 🎶 brighter than the blue sky 🎶 _

_ 🎶 she's got you mesmerized while i die 🎶 _

“Cause we’re standing on the edge of great!” Julie’s voice was beautiful, like always, hitting every note perfectly. Reggie tried to focus his attention on the words he was singing and the chords he plucked on his base, but his eyes kept wandering back to Luke.

He was singing as well, but his eyes were glued on Julie. As the song began ending, Luke sat next to Julie as Alex and Reggie disappeared to the eyes of the Lifers. Reggie couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers as Luke sang to Julie by the piano, staring deep into her eyes.

If Luke wasn’t a ghost, he would’ve kissed her.

_ 🎶 why would you ever kiss me? 🎶 _

_ 🎶 i'm not even half as pretty 🎶 _

_ 🎶 you gave her your sweater, it's just polyester 🎶 _

_ 🎶 but you like her beauty 🎶 _

_ 🎶 i wish i were julie 🎶 _

“You look,” Luke stumbled over his words, “You look beautiful.”

A soft pink flushed over Julie’s cheeks as Luke rubbed his hands down her arms. She was wearing a short fluffy dress with the sweater Luke had given her all those weeks ago. It had been at least a few weeks since they had discovered they could now feel Julie. It hurt Reggie slightly less now that they had to ability to feel each other.

Before, Luke could always touch Reggie if he wanted to, but instead, he wanted to hold someone who he couldn’t. Luke had fallen in love and all Reggie could do was watch from the sidelines, silently crying himself to sleep.

_ 🎶 oh, i wish i were julie 🎶 _

_ 🎶 oh, oh, wish i were julie 🎶 _

Reggie’s tears mixed with the ink from his black pen as he scribbled words onto his notebook page. Short phrases like ‘julie is better’ or ‘he’ll never love you’ flooded the lined paper as Reggie struggled to quietly sob.

_ Reggie was alone. _

_ 🎶 why would you ever kiss me? 🎶 _

_ 🎶 i'm not even half as pretty 🎶 _

_ 🎶 you gave her your sweater, it's just polyester 🎶 _

_ 🎶 but you like her beauty 🎶 _

_ 🎶 i wish i were 🎶 _

Reggie softly sang the words to the song he had written. It was soothing to Reggie as he sobbed himself to sleep for the nth time that month. He couldn’t even look at Luke anymore without wanting to cry. Luke was his whole world and always had been.

“ Wish I were,” Reggie let out a quiet sob, “Julie.”

Luke’s heart was shattering as he listened in. Alex was asleep in the loft and Luke laid awake on the couch. Reggie was laying in the bathtub, softly singing to himself. The song was about Luke.

Reggie had written a love song about him.

_ A love song undoubtedly called Julie. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was Conn’s idea. Love you <33


End file.
